Popularity of wireless devices has increased tremendously in recent years. For example, the use of cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), PalmPilots, BlackBerrys, laptops, IPods, IPhones, etc., have become prevalent in the market. The increase in the number of wireless devices has also increased the demand for various applications and content to run and be rendered on various wireless devices.
Unfortunately, applications and content are usually rendered generically on wireless devices. As a result, applications and content are generally rendered without considering various user attributes. For example, the appearance, look and feel of a requested application/content rendered is generic and the same regardless of the identity of the user, the location, the time, the date, the time zone and the user's habit, to name a few. Thus, the application/content rendered fails to impact the user as effectively as it would have if the appearance, the look and feel of application/content were to be tailored based on the wireless device attributes that includes user attributes. For example, tailoring application/content rendered to have an automobile theme would have a stronger impact on a user who is passionate about automobiles in comparison to rendering the application/content in a generic and bland manner.
Unfortunately, with growing use of wireless devices and ever increasing number of users, tailoring the appearance and customizing the look and feel of application/content for each user has become a daunting task. Moreover, the increase in the number of applications and the need to tailor the appearance of each application to a given user has increased the cost of developing applications/content.
Generally in today's global society, the same content/application may be accessed by different users in different locations and in different time zones. For example, an application/content may be accessed by a user in the United States while the same application/content may be accessed by another user in Australia. Accordingly, even though the time zone, the time, the location and the date that the application/content is accessed is different the same generic application/content is rendered for each user.
Rendering generic application/content without customizing the appearance, look and feel of the application/content is undesirable because it fails to consider various factors such as the season. For example, the appearance, look and feel of an application/content that is accessed by a user in the United States during winter is the same as the appearance, look and feel of the same application/content that is accessed by a user in Australia even though it is summer time in Australia. As a result, a fresh cooling appearance that may be appealing to a user in the midst of the summer in Australia would not be desirable for a user in the cold winter days of Chicago for example.
Similarly, rendering generic application/content without customizing the appearance, look and feel of the application/content based on the time of the day the request is made is undesirable. For example, the appearance, look and feel of the application/content in the morning cannot be customized to have an up tempo feel to it, energizing the user to take on user's daily life without considering the time of the day. Similarly, the appearance, look and feel of the application/content in the evening cannot be customized to have a relaxing and soothing feel to enable the user to unwind without considering the time. Accordingly, not considering the time limits the content/application provider to generically render content/application. Thus, content/application providers fall short of fully impacting the user and further fail to positively impact the user's experience.
Under similar rationale, rendering generic application/content without considering the time zone is undesirable. For example, a user in the United States may request to access an application/content while a user in Australia may request to access the same application/content at the same time. It may be day time in the United States and night time in Australia. Thus, not considering the time zone fails to enable the content/application provider to customize the appearance, look and feel of the application/content to have a full impact on the user's experience, as discussed and presented above.
Furthermore, rendering generic application/content without considering the date is undesirable because the appearance of an application/content cannot be customized to have a conforming theme based on a particular date. For example, during Halloween, content/application cannot be customized to have a conforming appearance, look and feel of Halloween without considering the date. Similarly, during Christmas, content/application cannot be customized to have a conforming appearance, look and feel of Christmas without considering the date. Thus, content/application providers fall short of providing the user with a positive and full impact of a particular date.
Moreover, rendering generic application/content without considering the location of the user is undesirable because the appearance of an application/content cannot be customized to have a conforming theme based on the location. For example, on the Fourth of July, an application/content provider may wish to customize the appearance, look and feel of content/application to have a patriotic theme whereas such a theme would be unnecessary elsewhere in the world. Thus, content/application providers are unable to automatically customize the appearance, look and feel of content/application to be rendered by users in different location without considering the location of the user.
In general, wide mass advertising without considering attributes of a user is ineffective with a very low success rate at best. In general, factors such as time, time zone, location, season, user's behavior, user's interest, etc. are not considered by application/content providers to customize offerings to the wireless device user, thereby resulting in a low success rate and ineffective advertising. For example, ignoring that it is morning and that a user is near a coffee shop, results in a lost opportunity to send a coupon for a cup of coffee when the user is accessing an application/content on a wireless device. Similarly, ignoring that it is evening and that a user is at home and have previously searched for movie rentals, results in a lost opportunity to send a coupon for renting a movie when the user is accessing an application/content on a wireless device. Thus, advertisers are unable to tailor their advertisings to target users using an application/content based on a wireless device access attributes, e.g., location, time, user's behavior, time zone, date, etc.
Moreover, customizing content/application by a wireless device is undesirable because it places a drain on a limited processing power of a wireless device. Moreover, customizing content/application by a wireless device places a drain on the battery power of a wireless device. Furthermore, the entire library of attributes needed to customize a generic application/content to provide it with a certain appearance, look and feel cannot be stored on a wireless device due to limited storage availability on a wireless device.